pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Almanac
Here are what's inside the Almanac of PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. They were divided into Features, and Entries. Some were also having a different information. Features Plants The Plant section of the Almanac allows you to take a look at a plant's information, unlocked or not. In this section, you can also level up your plants, if they had enough XP Packets, and they could either cost Coins or Gems. Plants only level up in Adventure Mode, or any levels that uses Plants as the playables. This section has a Peashooter logo instead of using the actual name as sections in version v.1.7 and above. Zombies The Zombie section of the Almanac allows you to take a look at a zombie's information. But, you need to see them in a level to see their information. You can also level them up if you have enough XP Packets, and they always cost coins. Zombies only level up in Zomboss' Special Mode. This section has a Basic Zombie's head logo instead of using the actual name as sections in version v.1.7 and above. Upgrades The Upgrades section of the Almanac allows you to take a look at an upgrades' information. But, you need to bought them to see their full information. You can also buy a power-ups in this section. This section has Wall-nut First Aid logo instead of using the actual name as sections in version v.1.7 and above. Secrets Secrets are the hidden section of the Almanac. It consists of secret hidden things in this section. You could listen to the game song, or a secret tape found hidden throughout the game. You can also re-read notes given from Zombies here. Dave will not allow you to open this section if you don't have 5 secret objects. This section is invisible when aren't highlighted. Entries Plants * Cost : 100 * Health : 4 Bites (Typical) * Damage : 1 NDS (Normal) * Recharge : 6s (Fast) * PF Type : Damage * XP Rate : Medium - Fast * Ability 1 : Multi-Lane * Ability 2 : Pea Burst Peashooter was a renown fighter back in Zombie Wars I, contributing in almost 20 fights. In fact, he STILL is. Peashooter already kept his promise to others to fight alongside the others. He's a legend, indeed. Sunflower Sunflower produces normal sun at the normal rate. * Cost : 50 * Health : 4 Bites (Typical) * Recharge : 6s (Fast) * PF Type : Sun Producing * XP Rate : Medium - Fast * Ability 1 : Solar Shot * Ability 2 : Power Sun Sunflower is very well known plant. She's the first plant that help you in terms of Sun Producing, and She created the first music video "Zombies on Your Lawn" to be the biggest smash hit on ZTube. She was REALLY famous, and that's what matters. Wall-Nut Wall-Nut blocks zombies from advancing to your house, and protects plants behind it. * Cost : 50 * Health : 40 Bites (High) * Recharge : 15s (Sluggish) * PF Type : Armor * XP Rate : Medium * Ability 1 : Psychic Push * Ability 2 : Bowling Revenge Wall-Nut has accomplished several first place record at Bowling Tournaments. He's on a roll, until recently, Wall-Nut decided to take on more rewarding, and more challenging job. Which is becoming a defensive wall on the Zombie Wars, and he's doing it very well. Potato Mine Potato Mine explodes upon contact in the same tile, but takes time to arm. * Cost : 25 * Health : 4 Bites (Typical, Unarmed) * Damage : 90 NDS (Huge) * Recharge : 20s (Sluggish) * PF Type : Duplication * XP Rate : Medium * Ability 1 : Tater Grow * Ability 2 : Hotheading Potato Mine's infamous line, 'SPUDOW!' didn't came overnight. He's really hard thinking about explosion words that rhymes with Spuds, Potatoes or Taters. Before he reaches the name 'SPUDOW!', he uses 'TATERBOOM!', which doesn't sound right at all. Snow Pea Snow Pea shoots frozen peas that chills zombies, and able to extinguish fire. * Cost : 150 * Health : 4 Bites (Typical) * Damage : 1 NDS (Normal) * Recharge : 6s (Fast) * PF Type : Damage * XP Rate : Medium * Special : Chills zombies * Ability 1 : Icicle Shot * Ability 2 : Slippery Grounds Believe it or not, Snow Pea loves spelunking. He, Iceberg Lettuce and Winter Melon once found a gigantic golden crystal. It was a groundbreaking discovery - and he ended up getting $30.000 after he split the reward with Winter Melon and Iceberg Lettuce. Stunion Stunion stuns zombies briefly by releasing a stunning gas. * Cost : 25 * Health : No Bites (Instant) * Recharge : 15s (Mediocre) * PF Type : Stun * XP Rate : Medium - Slow * Ability 1 : Brewing Breath * Ability 2 : Hot Spice Stunion back then was called "Stu" for some reason. Well, that name sounds cute, but consider that name was got back when he was middle-aged of Stunions' lifetime, it sounds really bad. So, he decided to call the name "Stu" for shortened version of his name. Grave Buster Grave Buster destroys gravestones instantly. * Cost : 0 * Health : 4 Bites (Typical) * Recharge : 10s (Mediocre) * XP Rate : Medium - Slow * Ability 1 : Mini Buster * Ability 2 : Buster Bomb Grave Busters are exotic plants. There are the Dune form, the one that is green and slithery, and the Garden form, the black or gray, and has sharp teeth - this one in particular. They are known to destroy gravestones, to avoid zombies from rising up. Pretty wonderful plants indeed. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb explodes in 3x3 area, dealing huge damage. * Cost : 150 * Health : No Bites (Instant) * Damage : 90 NDS (Huge) * Recharge : 35s (Sluggish) * XP Rate : Medium - Slow * Ability 1 : Small Cherry Split * Ability 2 : Radioactive Bomb Cherry Bomb has confusion in the name 'Explodonate'. "Why Explodonate?", says the first Cherry, "Why?", says the second Cherry, "Well, it's because it's Explode and Detonate!". Repeater Repeater shoots two peas at a time. * Cost : 200 * Health : 5 Bites (Typical) * Damage : 2 NDS (Moderate) * Recharge : 10s (Mediocre) * PF Type : Damage * XP Rate : Medium * Ability 1 : Big Pea Shot * Ability 2 : Pea Burst Repeater repeats every word he just said. They have pros and cons, and all it's because he has a Repeating Disorder back when he was a Peashooter. Poor him, but at least he can repeat on what he shoots, too! Lily Pad Lily Pad allows non-aquatic plants to be planted in water. * Cost : 25 * Toughness : Typical * Recharge : Fast * Special : Can be planted on water * PF Type : Duplication * XP Rate : Medium - Fast Lily Pad thinks outside of the sphere. He makes a smart way of defeating zombies on water by letting other plants planted on him, and make them defeat zombies that way. The plants are satisfied with his idea, and he's glad about it. Threepeater Threepeater shoots peas in three directions. * Cost : 325 * Toughness : Typical * Damage : Normal * Recharge : Fast * Range : Multi-Lane * PF Type : Damage * XP Rate : Medium Threepeater loves playing games. Especially, the co-op multiplayer ones. Known as the Team Three in Garden Warfare, they blast through the enemies they face. Still, the third head of Threepeater is notorious for cheating. Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp grabs zombies and drown them underwater. * Cost : 25 * Toughness : Typical * Damage : Huge * Recharge : Sluggish * Range : Touch * Special : Drags zombies underwater * XP Rate : Medium - Slow Known as the "Strangler of the Sea", the one who takes away any souless creature down with it underwater. Known to also strangle them while the souless creature are underwater, making them have less chance to breathe. And also, known to show up in both daytime and nighttime, and some of the time just making riddles with Lily Pad. Snapdragon Snapdragon breathes fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. * Cost : 150 * Toughness : Typical * Damage : Moderate * Recharge : Fast * Range : Close * PF Type : Damage * XP Rate : Medium Snapdragon always thought of living a normal life, without any pirates attacking him and the others. He finally achieved it, and here's what he says : "It's not so different, actually. I mean, sure, zombies are less frequent now, but it seems that the zombies just had no idea on how to deal with plants anymore. I should say, it's not so challenging here." Cabbage-Pult Cabbage-Pult hurls cabbage at the enemy. * Cost : 100 * Toughness : Typical * Damage : Normal * Recharge : Fast * Range : Lobbed * PF Type : Cabbage Count * XP Rate : Fast Cabbage-Pult has a PhD in throwing and accuracy. He's REALLY got the hang of throwing it, and he hits the zombies very accurately. He hits every zombie 100%, no misses. Well, except the time where Hurrikale just makes fun of his throwing skills, and making it miss the hit. He's mad at Hurrikale for days.}} *'Cost :' 50 *'Toughness :' Typical *'Recharge :' Fast *'Plant Food Type :' Temporary Glow *'Area :' 3x3 *'XP Rate :' Medium - Fast *'Ability :' Heat Glow *'Ability :' Flash Lights Sneaky Plum Sneaky Plum strikes at zombies when no zombie is facing at its direction. Tap to move its direction from left to right. *'Cost :' 175 *'Toughness :' Typical *'Damage :' Moderate *'Recharge :' Fast *'Range :' Moderate *'Plant Food Type :' Damage *'XP Rate :' Medium - Slow *'Ability :' Beserk *'Ability :' Spin Knockback Broghouli Broghouli roams around in a column, scaring zombies back a tile, and dies after 35 seconds. *'Cost :' 125 *'Toughness :' Unkillable *'Damage :' Normal *'Recharge :' Mediocre *'Range :' Short *'Plant Food Type :' Damage *'XP Rate :' Medium - Slow *'Ability :' Otherowrldly Bite *'Ability :' Cold Atmosphere Electric Peashooter Electric Peashooters fire pea-like orbs that pass through zombies and crackle with electrical power, doing damage all the while. *'Cost :' 200 *'Toughness :' Typical *'Damage :' Moderate *'Recharge :' Fast *'Range :' Multi-lane *'Plant Food Type :' Damage *'XP Rate :' Medium *'Ability :' Swift Shot *'Ability :' Black Zap Electric Currant Electric Currants create electrical fences between ones planted on the same row or column. *'Cost :' 150 *'Toughness :' Typical *'Damage :' Moderate *'Recharge :' Mediocre *'Area :' Lane & Column *'Plant Food Type :' Damage *'XP Rate :' Medium *'Ability :' High-Voltage Current *'Ability :' Current Split Thundercotton Thundercotton shoots electric balls at a zigzag pattern to hit all zombies, and also rolls around in the lane, zapping zombies when defeated. *'Cost :' 175 *'Toughness :' Typical *'Damage :' Moderate *'Recharge :' Sluggish *'Range :' Multi-Lane *'Plant Food Type :' Damage *'XP Rate :' Medium - Fast *'Ability :' Zap Wave *'Ability :' Chain Electrocution Garlic Garlic diverts zombies into other lanes, and destroy Vimpires instantly when they bite it. *'Cost :' 75 *'Toughness :' Elevated *'Recharge :' Mediocre *'Plant Food Type :' Stun *'Area :' Single *'XP Rate :' Medium - Slow *'Ability :' Gas Bomb *'Ability :' Vimpire Streak Necrokitake Necrokitake shoots a necrotic orb at zombies, and when the zombie is defeated by the orb, that zombie will be revived and become hypnotized. *'Cost :' 225 *'Toughness :' Typical *'Damage :' Moderate *'Recharge :' Mediocre *'Range :' Straight *'Plant Food Type :' Zombies Hypnotized *'XP Rate :' Slow *'Ability :' Power Hypnotize *'Ability :' Plant Revival }} Zombies Informations Upgrades Upgrades are perks that could be useful when fighting off zombies. Here are all upgrades' information. Secrets Secrets has an entirely different information or entries. Some, like recording tapes needs to be played to see what's inside. Some were Easter Eggs, and some were unlocking a hidden level. Trivia * Potato Mine's entry is very similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2 version. * Solar Tomato and Holly Barrier is the only plant that has the same exact entries as they were in Plants vs. Zombies 2. * Icy Currant's entry is the only entry that is poorly translated yet, due to being appeared first at the Chinese Plants vs. Zombies 2 first. * Original Seed Slot is the seed slot based on the original Plants vs. Zombies seed slot upgrade, allowing you to have 10 plants in a level, and coincidentally both are exclusive to PC. Category:PvZ : TPR Stuff